Luna Perigee
by Miles-Away24
Summary: Bella Swan is finally glad shes going to marry the man she has dreamed of, Edward Cullen.Now, someone is trying to intervene with their love and has kidnapped Edward.Will Bella stop this woman from keeping her away from Edward?Can she?EdwardxBella. R&R!


**Ein Sof**

**SUMMARY: **It's been a while since Bella Swan thought about being Edward Cullen's boyfriend. Now that he is, someone is trying to intervene with their love. Will Bella stop this woman from keeping her away from Edward? Can she?

**NOTES: **Hey guys and Twi-hearts!! I began making this fanfic for my friend and your fellow Twi-heart, Frozen Angel Wings.

Enjoy this, okay? Love y'all!!

**Chapter 1: ****Forbidden Love**

**

* * *

**_Once upon a time_

_There was a boy, there was a girl_

_Hearts that intertwined_

_They lived in a different kind of world_

Bella Swan was seated in her school cafeteria. She was writing a story about a boy and a girl who faced a forbidden love that sounds like a Romeo-and-Juliet-themed adaptation, with someone intervening with the love. She was wearing her blue cashmere jacket, a black t-shirt, denim skinny jeans and blue Converse shoes. At the same time, she was eating her Sloppy Joe hotdog, which she cut into pieces, and her diet 7Up.

Soon, a boy in black approached Bella. He sat down in front of her. Bella looked up from her novel-in-progress and spoke, "Y'know, you look a lot better with shorter hair, Jacob."

Jacob Black ran his right hand through his hair and replied, "You are right, but if you see me in my werewolf form, parts of me look shaved."

Bella did nothing but giggle and joke at the thought, "It's okay. But I think you should stay away from a full moon for a while."

Jacob crossed his arms, "Ha ha. Very funny, Swan."

Bella bowed, "Why, thank you, Black."

Jacob's eyes were locked on the yellow pad paper which Bella wrote her story on. "Let me guess – a love letter to Edward?"

"No." Bella responded. "I'm writing a story—" she sighed her lovesick sigh, "for my Edward…"

Unexpectedly, Bella felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She screamed she accidentally threw up her lunch. She looked up and saw a short-haired girl dressed in a brown leather jacket, a pink "Shopping Is Love" t-shirt, a denim mini-skirt and pink boots – Alice. Alice had to go with her today – she always had since the first day she (Bella) and Edward met.

Alice removed the Sloppy Joe from her face with several sheets of table napkins and said to Bella, "I'm super-duper sorry for scaring you. Watcha doing?"

Bella smiled at her sister-like friend, "Hey, Alice. Why don't you sit down?"

Alice obeyed the other girl. She asked again, "Watcha doing?"

Jacob informed Alice in place of Bella, "She's writing a story."

"Ooh!!" Alice squealed her ever bubbly squeal. "Let me see!!" She grabbed the pad paper. She leafed through each page like she was proofreading it. She gave it back to Bella and commented, "I love it!! It's like a Bella-Swan version of Romeo and Juliet!!"

Bella smiled, "Anything Alice does is so heart-warming." and gave Alice a sisterly hug.

Jacob looked up at the cafeteria clock and saw it was nearly 3 minutes till next period. "I have to go. After all, I don't want to be late for Algebra 201."

Bella looked at her watch and squeaked, "Crap!! Alice, we have to go! We have Home Economics 105!!"

Alice and Bella rose from the cafeteria table. Bella took one last bite of her last Sloppy Joe hotdog piece and took her 7Up. The girls ran out of the cafeteria, going down the stairs to Home Economics 105.

===DISMISSAL TIME===

Bella carried her bright green messenger bag down the street. She knew the way to the Cullen's house. She was always familiar with the way. But today, she was confused. She seemed to forget the way there. It took her 5 minutes to recover her mental map to the Cullens' place.

Bella arrived at the doorstep. Before she could even knock, the door opened and got another sisterly hug from Alice.

Bella asked, "How did you—"

Alice pointed to her head, "Remember: I'm like psychic!!" She smiled and pulled her into the house.

"Where's everyone else?" Bella asked, in a surprised manner.

Alice spoke, "Went into the forest to hunt animals. Ed's upstairs and Jasper is busy making something out of this birdcage he found outside this morning."

Bella heard footsteps going down. She looked and found her boyfriend, dressed casually. "Bella."

"Edward." Bella blushed.

Edward went further down the stairs, approached Bella, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Date?" Bella questioned. "That was unexpected."

Edward smirked, "I'm always unexpected."

"Like the fact that you crave my blood?" Bella countered.

"Bella!" Edward remarked.

Alice butted in, "I saw that coming!!" and clapped.

The three of them heard a ring coming from the kitchen. "Ooh!! The turkey is ready!! You sure you guys can't stay?" Alice puppy-dog-pouted.

Edward gave Alice a soft pat on the head, "Sorry, Alice."

She ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen, skipping happily.

"Wow, a date." Bella said. "Where?"

===8PM===

"Wow." was all Bella could say when her vampire boyfriend Edward took her to the most expensive Chinese restaurant in the town.

The two were served with Fried Chicken with Salted Duck Egg, Stir-fry Beef, Yang chow Rice, Lemon Chicken, and other Chinese dishes which Bella completely enjoyed. Edward also enjoyed the dished.

On their way home, Bella talked with Edward.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Don't you think it's unusual?"

"What's unusual?"

"The fact that you're dating a human being, when you should be sucking the blood out of her."

"Bella, I told you – my family and I abstain from human blood."

"But still, don't you think it is?"

Edward held Bella close to his chest and whispered into her ear, "Bella, even if you were human, vamipire, werewolf or duck, I'd still love you. You are the one I chose to spend my life with. I love you for who you are, not because your blood is like a fragrant perfume."

Bella responded by holding the boy close to her, too. Edward moved down to Bella's lips and connected them with his in comfort. Bella felt those cold lips upon hers and enjoyed the kiss. Still, she felt she faced the forbidden love, like what her characters in her novel faced. Edward broke the kiss and still held Bella in his arms.

Bella still felt uneasy after lying in the Cullens' guest room. She felt that during their date, someone was watching them. Someone was craving for Edward. Someone was trying to get in the way. Someone wanted to destroy Bella. Bella's mind was clouded with these thoughts up to the point that she finally closed her eyes – she fell asleep.

* * *

**NOTE: **That's chapter 1. I entitled this chappie _**Forbidden Love **_because Bella still felt she was forbidden from loving Edward.

Keep reviewing!! Standby for my next chapter – _**Chapter 2: Fly on the Wall**_.

Love you guys!!


End file.
